Keepers' Daughter
by blakkatt
Summary: Being a timekeeper is a job normally cursed with loneliness. But two timekeepers find their way to each other, lose each other and return to each other once more but with a child bonding them. Can their love fight the obstacles that separated them once before? Or will those obstacles manage to separate them once more?
1. Pregnant?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor do I own Danny Phantom. Those series belong to Naoko Takeuchi and Butch Hartman respectively.**

"I…..I'm pregnant?" Queen Setsuna of Pluto, also known as Sailor Pluto, asked from her exam bed in the medical ward of the Crystal Palace of Crystal Tokyo on Earth.

"For the fifth time Setsuna, yes you're pregnant." Her blue haired friend, Queen Ami of Mercury, also known as Sailor Mercury and one of the guardian senshi to Neo Queen Serenity, answered with a laugh.

"But...I can't be pregnant! I haven't been with anyone! Ever!" Setsuna exclaimed and as far as she knew offhand, it was true. But as the keeper of time, she did occasionally get her timelines mixed up.

"My computer doesn't lie, Setsuna. You know that. You'll do fine as a mother. And you know the rest of us will do what we can to help. Maybe you've had one of those nights where you just repressed something. It happens to the best of us. And you've told us yourself that you're not able to see everything that happens in the time stream."

Setsuna sighed. "That is true. Even on my own timeline. Nothing I can do about it now. It's done and I have a small life growing inside me." She gave a soft smile and placed a hand on her stomach.

"That's the spirit Setsuna. Let's just get your prenatal visits scheduled now and get you set up with some vitamins and you can be on your way." Ami smiled as she started scheduling the visits.

"Thanks Ami. Can you do me a favor though and not let the others know? I want to be the one to tell them." Setsuna requested.

"Of course Setsuna. I figured that's what you preferred anyway." Ami grinned as she handed Setsuna a list of the appointment dates and shooed the older woman out of the ward.


	2. The Arrival

The following nine months went rather quickly. Or at least they seemed to from the perspective of the expectant time keeper who was more used to time seeming to drag on forever. And with each passing day, Setsuna loved the little being growing within a little more. The increasing level of love was increasingly helped by the prenatal visits with Ami. Especially as she got to hear the unborn child's heartbeat and see her on an ultrasound.

And as Ami had told her when it was first discovered she was pregnant, the other senshi, Serenity included, were all willing to help Setsuna prepare for the coming new addition. From making sure Setsuna would have basic clothes and other necessities for the baby to helping Setsuna pick out baby names. They had even taken to ensuring the baby would know its' aunt's voices by talking to the baby through whispers to Setsuna's growing stomach much to the expectant mother's amusement

The day Setsuna went into labor started off fine, with Ami doing an ultrasound to find that Setsuna had started having minor contractions. Not taking a chance, Ami had had Setsuna admitted immediately and hooked up to various machines to track the vitals of both herself and the baby. The other senshi taking turns visiting her in the medical ward throughout the day to show their support.

It was once her water actually broke that the complications started. These were complications that no one could've foreseen at least not as far as they knew. From Setsuna temporarily either going completely or only half invisible to her contractions speeding up. The last thing though was when it seemed as if the baby's heartbeat was skipping beats at intervals. It was that moment that had Ami kick the delivery team into high gear as they performed a Cesarean to get the baby.

The baby turned out to be a beautiful little girl with a little tuft of green hair on her head. Though her skin was blue at first, causing Ami to immediately take a blood sample for further analysis, her skin eventually changed to match Setsuna's darker tone. After the little girl was all cleaned up and wrapped up and handed to Setsuna, Ami watched Setsuna cuddle the baby close.

"What's her name going to be, Setsuna?" Ami asked softly.

" she'll likely be called either Aki or Hana for short when she's older." Setsuna smiled proudly and tiredly before drifting off to rest. And so started the bond between mother and child.


End file.
